Teenage Mishaps
by lunastars
Summary: Two months out of prison and Dom realises how much the girls have grown up. Can the boys finally accept the changes or will their over protectiveness cause more trouble than good? - For Melbelle94
1. Back to Normal

**Teenage Mishaps  
Chapter 1: **Back to Normal  
_A special thanks and a some credit to __**Melbelle94**__ who came to me with the idea for this fic._

**A/N: **_In this fic Mia and Letty have just turned sixteen, Vince and Dom are twenty, and Jesse and Leon are nineteen. This is set before the first film _but_ Brian will come into it later at some point. I plan for this to be a short story with a few chapters but we'll see if it works out like that. I just want to write something fun to be honest, and hopefully the chapters will be longer than this. Also if Dom seems ooc then it's only for this chapter. _

* * *

Dom's POV

Mia's birthday had been about a week ago but you'd think that it was today. Presents kept coming home with her all week from school. At least when Letty had turned sixteen almost a month before her there wasn't half this hassle. Letty was perfect in fact, she didn't have a party (just hung out with us), she got quite a few presents but all in one day, and once her birthday had passed she stopped talking about it. No such luck with Mia.

I couldn't really bring it up to her though. I'd only gotten out of prison two months ago and I'd missed some birthdays as it was. I'd be an either bigger dick if I told her to shut up about her birthday and to move on. So I didn't. I let her tell me about the presents she got, I let her get out of cooking or other chores every so often and I even let her talk me into driving her places just so she wouldn't have to.

"Yo, Dom."

I was brought out of my thoughts by Vince's voice, then I noticed his hand waving in front of my face. I pushed it aside with an added frown before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. I could hear Vince following behind me but I didn't bother to ask him what he wanted.

"Mia hasn't mentioned her birthday today, it's a miracle." He chuckled, but he sounded nervous, too nervous.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, I know it's only about three but that's a miracle, more so seen as it's a Saturday."

"So not suspicious?"

"Why would it be?"

I grabbed a beer from the fridge with a shrug. "Maybe because she's dropped it so suddenly?"

"Probably out of her system, all those presents and that party she had." Vince shrugged before indicating the now open beer in my hand. "Ain't it a bit early for that?"

"Thought I might need it."

"You know you don't have to be careful, right?" Vince asked. "I mean you can act the same you used to with her and Letty. Me, Leon and Jesse too. It's allowed, you don't have to be afraid."

"Good," I sighed. "You don't know how hard it was for me to keep my mouth shut at that party. No wonder Dad didn't want Mia to grow up."

"Yeah, when you didn't give any warning to those guys sniffing around her we decided not to either," Vince explained. "We wanted to but you seemed so cool with it."

"It was killing me," I admitted. "But I've missed two years, V, I kind of felt like I had no right to jump in or anything, y'know?"

"I get you." He smiled sympathetically.

It put me off a little so I decided to take the chance to change the subject ever so slightly. "And since when did Letty get so much attention?"

"I don't know, man," he sighed, shaking his head. "It just sort of happened one day."

"So not when she turned sixteen?"

"Well, she weren't interested till she got closer to sixteen," Vince supplied. "But they were definitely interested before that. I picked them up from school once and I swear about three guys stopped her on her way over."

"I don't want to sound horrible towards Letty, but Mia always did get more attention…"

"I don't even want to go in to how many guys I've seen stopping her to ask her out," Vince mumbled. "And bear in mind that I didn't pick them up all that much."

I nodded my head. Vince was right, I couldn't afford to let those two years in prison change how I used to be or how I should be. From now on I was going to look out even more for Letty and Mia. No more guys getting too close for comfort. I was going to keep them safe and no more leeway, they'd gotten too used it over the past two months. Well not anymore.

* * *

_R&R_


	2. Growing Up Fast

**Teenage Mishaps  
Chapter 2: **Growing Up Fast

**A/N: **_thanks for the interest so far guys! I really appreciate it, keep it coming! Again its short, but for now I'm keeping them short and sweet till I get into a rhythm_

* * *

Dom's POV

l gently knocked on Mia's door before stepping inside. She was fast asleep. l made my way over and carefully sat on the edge of her bed. I gently shook her. She groaned before finally rolling over, her eyes opened slightly.

"Dom? What's wrong?" she mumbled.

"Nothing," I told her. "I just wanted to talk."

"Talk? It's late."

"It's only eleven."

"And I went to bed an hour ago," she groaned. "Why wake me?"

I got comfortable, resting my back against the headboard. She eventually moved to sit beside me. I put my arm around her shoulders as she leaned into me.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"We haven't exactly talked properly since I got back."

She nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, you've been different. I can't decide if it's been nice or not."

"I was too afraid to be the old me after missing two years of your life," I explained. "Same with Letty."

"But you're not now?"

I gave a slight shrug. "I spoke to Vince. And I realise now that I can't just sit back. Dad isn't here anymore to keep us all in place so I'm gonna have to keep us all in place."

"That secretly means Let and I," she mumbled.

"I'm not doing this to be mean."

"You're an ass when you get too over protective."

"Don't give me a reason to then."

"I don't!" she defended.

"What about all these guys I keep hearing about? The ones I saw at your party?"

"Hey, they're interested in me, I'm not interested in them." I raised an eyebrow, causing her to sigh. "Fine, I'm interested in one."

"What's his name?"

"I'm not saying," she said firmly. "Now let me sleep."

I gave in then. I kissed the top of her head and gave her a brief hug before letting go of her. I waited for her to curl up under the covers again before I slipped out of the room and shut the door. I made my way over to where Vince sat on the steps. I sat a few steps down and put my back against the wall.

"So?" he questioned. "Did you find out what's more interesting than her birthday?"

"She likes a guy."

"So you think she's moved on from her birthday so she can start thinking about this guy?"

"Or something to do with him, yeah."

"I don't like it," he groaned.

"Me neither, but I don't even know who the guy is," I told him. "We just need to keep an eye on them."

* * *

The next day I told Mia and Letty to hurry up with breakfast because I was taking them to school. I left and waited out in the car before I got a reaction out of them, but they must have listened because I was only outside a few minutes when they came out of the house. They looked at each other questioningly as they got closer but still got into the car, Letty in the front with Mia in the back. I expected them both to sit in the back but I didn't argue.

As we drove we all kept quiet. I turned on the radio to break through the silence slightly. Through the mirror I noticed Mia texting in the back. Every time she smiled I wanted to reach back and snatch her phone off of her to see if it was the guy she liked but I managed to restrain myself and keep driving. Arriving at the school was a Godsend. Especially when it was a group of girls who greeted Mia and not any guys.

The same couldn't be said for Letty. A guy walked towards us, smiling at Letty. At least the kid was smart enough to stop walking and just wait for her. He watched us carefully and when Letty twisted to look at me I put my arm around her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow questioningly but didn't exactly do anything to push me off.

"What's this in aid of?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, come on. Do you really think Mia hasn't spoken to me about last night yet?"

"Well I was going to talk to you alone tonight."

"Are you sure talking is what we should be doing when we're alone in my room?"

I felt her hand on my chest as she practically whispered those words in my ear. As she wrapped my top around her finger I wondered if she was flirting with me. Letty? The girl who would have been sick at the thought of such a thing.

"Let?"

"See, I can make you nervous," she grinned. "So I'm sure I can handle any guy at this school. So can Mia, we'll ask for your protection if we need it. "

And with that she was gone. She stopped briefly in front of the guy from earlier. They spoke and laughed slightly before heading inside. I stared after her. That wasn't the Letty I knew a couple of years ago. She was growing up, and I had a feeling Mia was growing up just as fast. I suddenly felt the urge to pull them out of school and keep them home for the rest of their lives.

* * *

_R&R_


	3. Keeping Tabs

**Teenage Mishaps  
Chapter 3: **Keeping Tabs

* * *

"_Dom_."

I looked over to where Leon, Jesse and Vince were. I knew just by the looks on their faces that they had been trying to get my attention for a while. I set my tools down and quickly washed my hands in the small sink before going over to sit with them for the lunch. Vince wordlessly passed mines over but I could still feel Leon and Jesse watching me.

"I know we don't normally talk about feelings..." Leon started awkwardly.

"And there's no need to start talking about them now."

"Something is clearly bugging you though."

"It's the girls," I admitted.

"So I'm not the only one?" Leon sighed with relief.

"No you are not," Vince chuckled. "I mean, I was kind of prepared for Mia because she's always had _some_ attention but Letty, that just came out of nowhere."

"Well she is a girl too," Jesse pointed out.

"But she doesn't always act like it," Vince reminded.

"Well she doesn't exactly show it off as much as Mia," Leon corrected.

"Hey," I snapped, hitting him round the back of the head. "That's my sister."

"I didn't mean it like _that_," he said hastily. "I just mean she's more girly, she shows off that side of her more."

"He's right," Vince nodded in agreement. "I bet if anyone knew Mia was into cars in any way they'd be shocked."

"Yeah, well, Letty's doing something right," I sighed.

"Guys their age aren't always picky." We all looked at Jesse who just shrugged. "What? They're not. Remember us at sixteen?"

"That's what I'm worried about," I groaned.

"There's four of us and two of them," Leon said. "We can easily keep tabs on them."

* * *

Keeping tabs was easy but it felt _too_ easy. I went to pick the girls only this time Vince rode with me too. Mia was with a group of people when she came out, a mix of guys and girls. Vince and I tried to work out which one was the guy she liked but it was hard to tell. She paid equal attention to all of them and most of them were spread out among the girls, none of them really that close to Mia.

When Letty came out she was with the guy from when I dropped them off. I watched him and I could tell Vince was too. The kid had short brown hair, tanned skin and she only came up to his chest. From that and the way he looked in general I started to question if he was older than her. I in fact came very close to getting out of the car and asking him. But I managed to stop myself due to the fact that the girls were both there and the kid was keeping a respectable distance from Letty.

"At least we know who Letty is interested in."

"I don't know," I mumbled. "I mean, he was waiting on her earlier but..."

"I know it's not obvious but Letty was always better at hiding things."

"Don't say that," I groaned.

"One of us will be near by at all times, we'll work this whole thing out."

"Maybe nothing is going on?" I suggested. "I mean, Mia likes someone but it doesn't seem like she's doing anything about it. Letty and this guy might just be friends, and as for the sudden lack of interest in her birthday maybe she was bored."

"Or maybe she has a boyfriend and they're planning to secretly meet," Vince suggested. "Or better yet maybe he's not even her boyfriend and that doesn't bother either of them."

I glared at him. Thinking about my sixteen year old sister meeting her boyfriend in secret was bad enough. It brought thoughts I didn't even want to think about. But suggesting that she was meeting some guy and having those thoughts pop into my head again was worse. A boyfriend would be miles better even then I'd rather she was sworn off guys altogether. Come to think of it swearing her off guys didn't sound like such a bad idea.

Then there was Letty, stopping pretty much right in front of the car and talking to that guy she was with. I could tell by the way her hip stuck out to the side slightly and she twisted a strand of hair around her finger that she was doing it on purpose.

Vince reached across to beep the horn. Mia made her goodbyes quickly and ran over to us. Letty on the other hand looked over her shoulder at us. Her eyes found mine and she grinned. I glared at her just before she turned back to her _friend_. I counted down in my head from ten slowly and luckily enough for her she said goodbye and came got into the car before I got to one.

* * *

_R&R_


	4. Parties and Planning

**Teenage Mishaps  
Chapter 4: **Parties and Planning

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for the reviews and interest so far!_

* * *

I was in the garage with Leon and Jesse, cursing the fact that Vince had gone for lunch and didn't come back. Not only were we now starving but we were also working a heavy workload as it was. Jesse was flitting between his laptop and two cars. I was working on a car that needed more work than Jesse's cars put together, and Leon was flitting between helping me and helping Jesse seen as Vince wasn't there to do so.

"There's not enough room in here," Leon complained.

"Healthy and safety hazard," Jesse piped up. "You car is practically hanging out of the garage."

"Only just," I sighed. "When we get enough money we'll expand."

"We just can't work on this many big jobs at once," Leon shrugged.

"It would be less stressful," I mumbled. "Especially when people disappear."

"Speaking of people disappearing," Leon said, nodding his head towards the entrance.

I turned to see Vince coming up towards the garage. I wiped my hands on a rag and turned to have a go at him when I saw the state he was in. Both Leon and Jesse appeared by my side as we waited for him to catch up to us. When he did appear he looked really unsure and a little out of breath. I looked at Leon and Jesse who both looked confused.

"What happened?"

"I went for lunch but the usual place was too busy and I was impatient," he explained. "So I went in search for somewhere else, anyway I bumped into Hector. We got to talking and he told me about this big party that his cousin is going to."

"So?"

"His cousin is in high school," Vince went on. "And guess what high school..."

"The same one as Letty and Mia?" I guessed.

He nodded his head. "He's a senior. Apparently almost everyone is invited, that includes Mia and Letty's year."

"What kind of party?" Leon asked.

"Seniors trying too hard?" Vince said with mock humour. "There's gonna be low lives there and I'm pretty sure there's going to be a lot more than just drinking going on."

"We have to do something," Jesse piped up.

"Yeah, but we're not blind, it's clear that they think we're too over protective," Leon added. "If we stop them then it's going to make that worse."

"Well, we have to do _something_," Vince complained. "I get that we did worse things when we were their age but we were wrong. If they want to go to parties they can go to ours or even Hectors but not those kind of parties."

"Then we'll have to talk to them," I sighed.

"Or we could continue to keep tabs on them?" Jesse suggested. "Hector's cousin is gonna be there, won't look odd if some of Hector's guys are there too. They can keep an eye out for us."

"We should keep an eye on them too," Vince added.

"Agreed," Leon nodded.

"We'll work this out, they might not go, let's see how it goes first," I decided.

* * *

Of course I was wrong. I knew as soon as Mia and Letty got home from school that they were going to this party. Mia asking me for money was a big give away. She just _had _to go shopping when she was going somewhere. And when that happened she asked me for money so she could go all out. The fact that Letty was actually willing to go with her gave it as well. Letty never willingly went shopping with Mia unless she owed Mia something or she was getting something out of it too.

Vince, Leon and Jesse had clearly worked out the same things as me. Vince gave me a 'I told you so' look while Leon and Jesse both whispered to each other as soon as Letty and Mia went out to Letty's car. I didn't hesitate on getting on the phone to Hector straight away who agreed that he'd send two of his guys to the party to keep an eye on the girls. Both boys were young enough to fit in so it would be less suspicious.

"Hector's on board," Vince nodded. "But what about us?"

"Leon and Jess will stay here," I explained. "You and I will be a couple of streets over, there's a small diner there. Hector's boys will get in touch if we need to go over."

"Why do we have to be there?" Vince questioned.

"And why do we have to stay here?" Leon complained.

"So we have something to do while we wait," I answered Vince before turning to Leon. "And if the girls come home while we're not there then it needs to look like we've just nipped out for something."

"Two of you?" Jesse piped up.

"With Vince's track record we'll get away with it," I shrugged.

I narrowly missed the slap to the back of my head as Leon and Jesse started laughing.

* * *

_R&R_


	5. Past Time Damages

**Teenage Mishaps  
Chapter 5: **_Past Time Damages_

**A/N: **_I'm so sorry about the delay. I seriously needed to take a step back from fanfiction. I continued to read it and if I felt the urge I wrote it on my laptop but I didn't publish anything for any of my stories. Hopefully now updates will be back to normal again. I have the next chapter for this already written, so yay!_

* * *

"I don't like this," Vince grumbled as we entered the small diner.

"And you think I do?" I questioned as we took a booth near the door.

"Then we should be at that party," he sighed. "The girls will be there by now."

"Exactly, so nothing would have happened yet."

"You're not convincing either of us."

I sighed, nodding my head in agreement. It was unnerving to know that they were at this party and none of us were there. It was worse knowing that we were relying on two guys to keep us informed. I trusted Hector's men if Hector trusted them but it didn't seem to settle my nerves any.

Just like that Vince's phone went off. Hector's boys, Marco and Rican took one each. Rican was looking after Letty and would call Vince if anything happened, Marco would track Mia and call me if anything happened.

"What is it?" I hissed as Vince said hello and went quiet.

He waved me away and turned a little so he wasn't facing me. He spoke so quietly and so rarely that I couldn't hear what he was saying properly. I sat forward as much as I could to try and see if I could hear what he was saying, but it was impossible.

Eventually he hung up and sat back to look at me. He called over a waitress and ordered two colas. I looked at him in disbelief but he sat there patiently until she brought our drinks back to us. Even then he took a mouthful before talking.

"We're going to be here a while," Vince commented. "They just showed up and Mia just refused six offers for drinks, one of those were from Letty. It doesn't look like they're going to get into trouble too soon but it doesn't look like they'll be leaving too soon either."

"Apart from offering Mia a drink did he say anything else about her?"

"Rican isn't covering her," Vince shrugged.

I looked down at my phone, hoping for a miracle when it started to ring. I picked it up instantly and almost dropped it to the floor in the progress.

"Marco?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said. I could hear the music blaring and it was clear how loud it really was from the way he was shouting. "Rican said he called Vince, figured I'd call in, especially when the girls split for a moment."

"What do you mean by they split?"

"Let offered Mia a drink but when she refused Letty left her to go and get one."

"Where was Mia?"

"She's in the living room, Letty is back with her now," he explained. "When she was left on her own she just sort of stuck to the sides, watching the crowd. She talked with a couple of guys she knew but not much."

"Did anyone stand out?"

"She keeps looking for someone but it doesn't seem like she's found them.

"Call me if she does or anything else changes."

He made a noise of agreement before we both hung up. I sat back and grabbed at my drink. I knew now why Vince had ordered them. Talking on the phone had worried me so much that my mouth had gone dry. This was worse than I thought and I only prayed the girls would go home soon or we would be given a reason to take them home.

* * *

"No," Vince said, shaking his head sharply. "That was you."

"No, the fire was you," I said determinedly. "The flood was me."

"Flood?" he frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I nodded. "I remember because you were the lucky one."

"How on earth was I the lucky one?"

"Because Mia woke early enough to turn the stove off before the flame caught on to anything else or worse," I explained. "I on the other hand didn't have my sister or anyone else to save my ass. Just Dad yelling at me."

"Remind me what happened again," he frowned.

"_You_ thought it was a good idea to go to that party and get drunk," I told him. "But when we came back I thought it was a good idea to go for a bath. I started to run it while you went to your room to pass out. Of course I then changed my mind and decided to lie down like you."

"What about the bath?" I raised an eyebrow and he gasped. "You left it running?!"

"Yup," I nodded. "We got home at around 2am I think, it was running until Dad woke up between 7 and 8am. Bathroom, some of the hall and the space below those areas was ruined."

"That's what that was?" Vince laughed. "I thought there was a leak or something."

"Nope, I had to pay towards the repairs, clean anything that could be and try to get into Dad's good books," I sighed. "Took me well over a month to get anywhere decent."

Vince sat back, clearly trying not to laugh. "Yeah, I was definitely the lucky one."

Despite myself I laughed, allowing Vince to finally let his out. We had messed up a lot in the past and it was amusing thinking back on it now but it definitely wasn't at the time. If I could I definitely would have done some things differently but then I wouldn't have the amusement I have now.

The fun slowly disappeared when Vince picked up his ringing phone and all the blood drained from his face. It then drained away completely when my phone rang at the same time.

* * *

_R&R_


	6. One Step Forward, Two Back

**Teenage Mishaps  
Chapter 6: **_One Step Forward, Two Back_

* * *

Vince and I were in our cars like a shot. The boys had called to say that the girls had split up. Mia was with a bunch of people at the party but Letty had left. Rican was in the middle of following Letty when he called Vince. Where the hell was she going? I knew she would never leave Mia alone, even if Mia had people with her.

We were at the house in record time and out of our cars in seconds. We both rounded the house to go to the back instead of going through. From the phone call I knew Mia was in the back where Marco was keeping a firm eye on her.

As we got to the back my eyes found Marco. He nodded once at me before signalling out where Mia was. I found her with ease. She was surrounded by a group. I felt some relief when I spotted other girls in the group but it was hard to keep when I saw how many guys there were too. Most of them were trying hard to get her attention.

"What do we do?" Vince hissed.

"I'll keep an eye on her," I told him. "Go check the house for Letty in case Rican was wrong."

"And if he wasn't wrong? If she isn't here?"

"We talk to Mia, no point pushing our way in now if there's no reason."

He gave a nod to show he understood before running into the house. I stayed in the shadows for a bit, keeping my eyes on him. After a while I wandered through the crowd outside while still keeping my eyes on her. I was hoping to draw less attention to myself so she and no one else would notice me.

When I spotted Vince coming out he shook his head at me. I sighed and slowly made my way towards Mia while he did the same. We both reached her at the same. We stood a few paces away. The group slowly spread out or moved away when they spotted us. When Mia spotted Vince and I her face dropped. She looked unsure as she whispered a sorry to her friends.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed as she walked passed us.

"You really think we didn't know about the party?" Vince asked as we followed her.

"How _did_ you know?"

"Vince heard about it," I explained. "When we found out the guy hosting it was from your school we figured you'd be invited."

"And you didn't say something?"

"We kept an eye on you instead," I told her.

"You've been here all night?"

Vince shook his head. "Nope, but we had two of Hector's guys here to keep and eye on you both."

"Speaking of both," I said before she could respond. "Where did Letty go?"

"She needed to pop out for a moment, I had a bunch of friends so we agreed it would be cool as long as she was quick."

"Where did she go?" I asked again.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit," Vince laughed. "You two tell each other everything."

"Yes," she agreed. "But then I usually end up telling you guys when you twist my arm so she chose not to tell me. Only a rough area and that she was with a friend."

"What area?" Vince asked. "And which friend?"

"She didn't say which friend but she said down by the beach."

I cursed. "She could be anywhere, she could see us from a mile off."

"Then we have to be sneaky."

"No, you stay here," I sighed. Both he and Mia looked at me questioningly. "You need to get her home and make sure everyone knows what's going on."

"You gonna keep Rican on her?"

"I'm gonna call for an update and see what's going on," I decided.

We both talked a little more before I left first, leaving Mia with Vince who no doubt wouldn't be happy about the whole thing.

* * *

When I reached the beach I looked around but I couldn't spot Letty or her car. Rican had called to say he lost sight of her. I had told him to just head home or back to the party, that I would take it from there.

I wandered along the beach. After a while of coming up with nothing I knew I was screwed. If she really was here (which I had no doubt with) she would've seen me by now.

I checked as much of the beach as possible before I gave up. I tried the area around the beach and back up on the road just in case. I was in the middle of checking it when I heard the sound of a car engine. I ran out towards the road again when I spotted her car riding off. I cursed inwardly as I ran to my own car to try and catch up with her.

* * *

_R&R_


	7. Talking Back

**Teenage Mishaps  
Chapter 7: **_Talking Back_

* * *

When I got back Vince had managed to get Mia home. Vince had his eyes firmly on Mia whose arms were crossed, I made a mental note to talk to V about it later on. Maybe he had found something out.

To no surprise Letty was also sat in the room. I knew either Mia had found a way to tell her, she came home after realising she was followed or she went to the party and realised Mia wasn't there anymore.

"What?" she questioned, her eyes darting to mine.

"Where were you?"

"Out," she shrugged.

"With who?"

"A friend, Mia already told you that."

I glared at her but she only smiled back. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the kitchen. She swore at me while trying to get away but I didn't let go and no one rushed forward to help her. She stopped struggling as we got to the kitchen but I continued to drag her outside. We didn't stop until we were out in the middle of the back garden.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded.

"What has gotten into you lately?"

"Is this about the party?" she questioned. "Because that was just as much Mia's choice as it was mine. Why isn't she out here too?"

"Oh, she'll get what's coming to her for going to that party," I told her. "But she didn't leave you alone at that party and she wasn't sneaking off to meet some guy!"

"Who said it was a guy?"

"You're not denying it," I pointed out.

She shrugged, her confidence returning full force. "You're telling me you never left the guys to go meet a girl? Difference is I was only going to see him for a minute, not spend all night with him."

"That quick, huh? Something wrong with him?"

I felt the slap across my face before I knew what was happening. "I am _nothing _like you guys," she spat. "I may have grown up with you guys and I may be 'one of the guys' but I am nothing you like you. I went to meet him so we could speak face to face. And trust me if we were having _sex_ then he'd be a damn sight better than you could ever be."

I gawked at her. The slap surprised me, the initial speech had shocked me, the word sex coming from her lips had stunned me but the end had completely silenced me. I was torn between retaliating harshly or being offended by her insinuation when she didn't even have the resources to make that comparison.

But I had no time to do either as she stalked pass me, pushing me aside as she did.

When I stepped back inside Vince gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head before bringing my eyes to Letty. She looked like nothing had happened, in fact she looked relaxed. Her body was twisted slightly as her legs were thrown over Mia's.

I made my way through and sat on the other side of Mia. I could still feel Vince's eyes on me but I couldn't tear my eyes off of Letty. It was like she was a completely new person. I didn't expect her and Mia to stay the exact same after two years but I wasn't expecting this. Had I been blind for the past two months or so? Because these changes were hitting me hard.

"Is it safe for us to come out?" Leon asked as he and Jesse came in the door.

"Where did you two disappear to?" I questioned.

"When V brought Mia home we knew there would be trouble," Jesse explained.

"Then Letty came back alone so we decided we'd be safer away from here," Leon continued.

"You're safe," Letty told them.

My eyes darted back to her but she still looked OK. How could she be so casual after what had happened outside? Letty had come out with a lot of things since I'd known her but never had she snapped at me quite like that.

I looked down as my phone buzzed. I picked it up and checked the message that flashed across the screen. I frowned when I saw Vince's name come up but then I read the message; _what's eating your ass?"_

I looked sideways at him before responding. _I think you were vague on how much the girls changed._

_What happened?_

This time my eyes darted to Letty. _I feel like I just had my ass handed to me._

I got another response, but this time it came in the form of Vince's loud laughter.

* * *

**A/N: **_For those who want Dotty, you'll get it but Dom is going to receive a few blows before then. Letty getting touchy about meeting this someone _might_become a bit clearer later on but no promises. Also I like a Letty who stands up to Dom, just me?_

R&R because I adore all the love you're giving and I'm giving it right back to you!


	8. Warnings

**Teenage Mishaps  
Chapter 8: **_Warnings_

**A/N: **_For all of those who want Dotty, I want it too so you will get it but I plan to throw some things at Dom first. Other than that, thank you all so much for the support, the only reason it's been a long break again is because I went away and we had no internet :(_

* * *

The next day when I rolled out of bed I was hoping things would be back to normal but no such luck. Vince, Leon and Jesse had gone to the garage already to set up which I was thankful for. Mia was curled up on the couch watching re-runs of her favourite programs but Letty was nowhere.

"Where is she?"

"She's going to the garage later," Mia shrugged. "But she just said she was going out."

"She didn't say where?" I frowned.

"I know what I need to know," she explained. "But I don't want to know specifics right now because you'll try and get them out of me."

I sighed. She was right. Mia was always easy to break when I needed to know something about either of them. It made sense that Letty wouldn't tell her specifics, and it made just as much sense that Mia wouldn't mind not knowing.

"I'm only worried," I told her.

"And we're not the kids we were," Mia sighed. "We had to grow up, Dom, and I promise that's not your fault but we did grow up."

"Yeah, too fast," I mumbled as I left her to it.

* * *

When I got to the garage Letty was still absent. I bypassed the guys and went into the office to catch up on some paper work. It was the most boring part of the job but people were more likely to leave you alone while you were doing.

Only problem was it left plenty of time for you to think. Something I really needed to avoid right now. I missed the days when Letty and Mia were disgusted by guys, the thought of kissing them just to make them scream with disgust. It was amusing but reassuring. I expected to only have to deal with hormones and mood swings but apparently it was much more than that.

"So, what's going on with the girls?"

I looked over to see Leon leaning in the doorway. "I wish I knew," I sighed. "I really do."

"Do you have any idea?" Jesse questioned, appearing a little behind Leon.

"Mia has an interest in some guy but I haven't seen him." I told them. "And Letty disappeared yesterday to see some guy."

"What guy?" Both questioned.

"If I knew I wouldn't be here," I admitted

"We'll work it out," Leon promised. "They're our girls."

"We could just look for Letty now," Vince chimed in. "She's probably with that guy now."

"Shouldn't talk about people."

I tensed as Letty's voice ran through. A quick glance at Leon and Jesse told me that they had tensed up too. I could only imagine what Vince was like out there with her.

"Where were you?" I called.

"None of your business!"

"It is when I thought you were helping out today."

"I don't even get paid," she snapped. "I can change my mind if I want to."

"Then you might as well go home."

I almost fell out of my seat when I heard her leave the garage. I cursed as I got up and ran after her. She was nearly at her car but I was faster. I slammed the door shut with my hand as she opened it. She turned around, trapped between me and the car.

"I was kidding."

"No you weren't," she accused. "You were pissed that I went off again _and _that I was right about me not having to be here."

"You know I can't pay you," I sighed.

"I know, that's why Mr T wouldn't let me work around the garage but promised I could train at sixteen."

"You know everything already anyway."

"I'm old enough to fix a car but I'm not old enough to go meet a guy when I want to?"

"Not when I don't know where you are," I argued. "Anything could happen and no one would know."

"You could know the exact spot I was stood in and you might still never know if something happened," she shot back.

"Why are you being so awkward?" I demanded.

"Why are you being such an ass?"

"You know what? I was going to be _nice_," I told her harshly. "Going behind your back was horrible yesterday, it wasn't needed. But now that you're being like this I'm not going to make this easy for you. Keep playing games if you want Letty but believe me when I say that you'll regret it."

She glared at me but didn't say anything. I kept her pinned where she was refusing to let her go until she nodded up at me. When she looked away I knew what I'd said had sunk in. She pushed me away slightly so she could get into her car.

When she was out of sight I turned and headed back up to the garage. I was intent on asking Vince about his ride home with Mia. Hopefully she would have said something to Vince before she came to her senses. Plus I knew she trusted Vince, they always had this strange connection which might actually pull through for us this time.

"Hey, V, can I talk to you?" I called as I headed straight for the garage.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth Vince was following me into the office. I sat down on the chair and spun it round to face the couch where Vince sat.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"When you drove Mia home after that party," I started. "Did you talk about anything?"

"She let slip before she seemed to come to her senses and shut her mouth," he explained. "She probably thinks I already told you but I was waiting until we were alone."

"What did she say?"

"Something about how what we're doing is ridiculous," he started. "She said that you chasing down Letty like a man possessed is stupid because it's already too late."

"What does she mean by that?" I frowned.

"Well I've been thinking about it and well I could only think of one thing…"

"Which is?" I pressed.

"That it's too late for you and Letty."

My face scrunched up at his words. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if any of the team were going to get together it was bound to be you two," he shrugged. "Even back when you two did nothing but fight. Although, you tend to do that now anyway."

"There never will be an _us_," I told him. "But even if there was, what could possibly make it too late?"

"I have no idea," he admitted. "She shut up after that so I couldn't get any more information."

I nodded my head and he quietly slipped out. Now I was more confused than ever. Why would it be too late? Was there something we were missing? There was definitely a lot more to this whole thing than first thought. It really didn't make me feel any better to think that the girls were always ahead of us.

* * *

_R&R_


	9. You What?

**Teenage Mishaps  
Chapter 9: **_You What?_

**A/N:** _The shortest one for a while so I'll try to get another one ASAP._

* * *

A week passed and I was pleased to see that there weren't many events involving the girls. Whenever I dropped them at school I still noticed the boys that came to them. It was always the same guy for Letty. I found out his name was Charlie. It was clear that he didn't want to cause trouble but every time I picked them up Letty would push her luck and it was usually when she was with him.

They didn't sneak off much either. They would say where they were going, even Letty but of course they were vague. I never found out who Mia was interested in and I never got wind of who Letty kept meeting up with. I figured it had to be that Charlie guy but Leon brought up the fact that maybe it was _too_ obvious.

Mia was less work than Letty. She was more willing to tone things down as much as she could. Although she seemed to flirt more and got more attention in general she didn't exactly go looking for trouble and she listened to me a lot better. No such luck with Letty, however, I came close to locking her in her room one day when she made yet more comments about the guy she was meeting and what they were up to. I would have kept her locked up forever if she didn't have school that day. Instead I made her cover up and have extra work to do in exchange for not scraping her car.

I glanced down at the text that came through from Vince. _Where the hell are you?_

_I'm back at the house, I brought some paper work home and I forgot to pick it up on my way out. I'm just going to get it then come straight over._

Well hurry your ass up, that big job is due tomorrow.

I closed the phone, not even bothering to respond to his urgency as I got out of the car. I fiddled with my keys as I headed towards the front door. When I tried to unlock it nothing happened. I pushed the door lightly to find it unlocked. The boys were at the garage and the girls were at school so who the hell was in the house?

As I stepped through the door I grabbed the umbrella that sat beside it. I held it like a baseball bat as I tip toed my way inside. I couldn't hear anything which I thought was good. The place didn't look like it had been robbed but I hadn't exactly gotten that far. As I neared the living room I prepared for the worst as I held the umbrella tighter.

When I rounded the corner I ran into the last thing I expected to see. Mia on the couch. It wasn't the fact she was skipping school that made my blood run cold, but the fact that she was straddling some guy I had never seen before and the fact that he had his lips attached to her neck.

* * *

_R&R_


	10. My Little Sister

**Teenage Mishaps  
Chapter 10: **_My Little Sister_

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Dom's reaction may not be exactly what you all expected, but I need you to remember and keep in mind that he only got out of prison two months ago for almost killing the guy who killed his dad. He doesn't want to do something like that again. There are also some things that Mia says in this chapter that act like a stun gun to Dom. Anyway,__I couldn't resist hitting Dom from all angles. Another chapter that focuses a little on what Mia is up to but next chapter goes back to finding out some big truths about Letty. I hope you enjoy and thanks for the support so far!_**  
**

* * *

I dropped the umbrella that I knew I wanted to use so much to hit the guy with, but with my track record hitting anyone with any sort of object wouldn't be good. I stared at them for a moment but both seemed lost in their own little world. My blood was warming up and being replaced with nothing but anger.

I stepped swiftly across to them. I wrapped an arm around Mia's waist and lifted her off of him. She yelped as I moved her and settled her down behind me. I turned to the guy who became painfully aware of what was happening. I grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him towards the front door. I knew if I didn't act quick I would do something stupid so I threw him out of the door and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell was that?" Mia yelled.

I blocked the door so she couldn't get out. "Don't even think about it. You should be at school and don't even get me started on what I saw in there."

"We weren't doing anything," she mumbled. "We were just messing around."

"Who the hell is he?"

"His name is Adam," she shrugged. "He transferred to my school this year. He's in my year, shares some of the same classes. You'd like him."

"Then you should have introduced us!"

"No way," she said, holding her hands up. "I know you. Look how you acted just now!"

"And if I hadn't that would have gone a lot further."

"I'm not _stupid_, Dom," she spat. "Even if it had I know what I'm doing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wanna rephrase that?"

She gulped, looking nervous. "I've never… I mean I haven't… I have _friends_. They talk, that's what some girls do. Plus I know about sex, like I said, I'm not stupid."

"_Mia,_" I warned.

"I haven't!" she said desperately. "This is the first guy I've ever felt this serious about."

"So that means you could have if I hadn't of walked in."

She grew angry then. I could tell by how her face and her stance changed. "You're not Dad, Dom. You're supposed to be concerned but as my brother you're supposed to be giving me advice and be on standby to kick the guy's ass if he breaks my heart. That I'm fine with but acting like you and the guys own me and Letty is just wrong."

I took a step back from her, stunned. I wasn't trying to be my Dad, that was never my intention. I let out a low sigh, looking down. "You're not to see him until we discuss this. You're grounded if that's what it takes. You can see him at school and text him if you like but no seeing him. If we sort this out then maybe we can agree but I doubt it."

I thought I caught a smirk on her face when I looked up but it was gone within seconds. I frowned but didn't bring it up. I allowed her to take a note to say she had been at the doctor's before I drove her to school. What the hell was going on? I was giving this kid a chance but she shouldn't be that smug about it. Something didn't add up.

* * *

_R&R_


	11. Jealousy

**Teenage Mishaps  
Chapter 11: **_Jealousy_

* * *

As if that blow wasn't bad enough things went from bad to worse. Three days or so passed where Mia didn't even bring up Adam. She was constantly texting someone but I was growing suspicious that Adam wasn't the guy she was interested in at all. Especially when I took them to school and he had his arm briefly around some girl and Mia didn't even bat an eyelash at them.

Jesse tried to do a search but there were loads of Adams who attended that school and there wasn't much on him. He had transferred but why and when was sealed so we couldn't get in without risking getting caught. Asking either girls wouldn't work, I hoped punishing them would work better.

Mia was grounded for what had happened but it didn't bother her. She either studied, slept, cooked or did house work. I knew she was used to all that but really? Even when I kept telling Letty there was no work for her at the garage or I gave reasons for why she had to stay in she didn't break. What the hell were they up to?

I thought about it so much as I worked. Had Mia lied from the get go about liking a guy? I doubted it. But it seemed more and more that this Adam guy was a cover to stop me fishing around. As for Letty she had stopped secretly meeting this guy and it worried me. Maybe she really had gone off of him and she was going back to the old Letty.

As I entered the house I kicked off my shoes and pulled my shirt over my head. I threw it straight into the wash when I heard noises from upstairs. The girls were meant to be out (we had allowed them to seen as they hadn't been causing too much trouble lately) and the guys were following me from the garage. I knew this whole thing oh so well. The last time I had found Mia and Adam. Who was I going to find now?

Walking up the stairs scared me. I was quite sure what to expect. Had Mia decided more privacy would help her? Maybe it would give her more time to get out of it?

"Hello?" I called but no one answered.

I was close to Mia's room so I knew she would've have heard me. I checked her room but no one was there. I knew then that it was Letty. Her room was still a way off so it would explain the no response to my call.

I edged nervously closer until I was outside. I held the door handle and considered knocking. I contemplated it for some time before I decided not to. Why should I warn her? But when I opened the door I wished I had.

"Dom!" she hissed.

I tried to divert my eyes but it was hard. Three days ago I caught my sister getting a little heated with some guy on the living room couch. But it was nothing compared to seeing one of my oldest friends in bed with some guy. My eyes zeroed in on Charlie, knowing now that I wasn't stupid for thinking there was something odd going on.

As I stepped closer he fiddled under the covers. I grabbed him and yanked him up. His boxers were a little off and it made me angry, knowing full well what had happened here. I shoved him towards the door. He grabbed his clothes as he went. Before he left he turned to Letty and mouth _'I'm sorry' _before leaving.

I turned to Letty who was now sat up with the covers wrapped around her. "That was uncalled for," she said angrily.

"No, that was called for," I warned. "I could've done a lot worse to him."

"You're unbelievable," she mumbled.

"No, I'm concerned," I corrected. "I catch Mia with some guy only to see that she's not interested in him anymore. Then I see you pushing your luck with some guy only to find you having sex."

"Wanna take a guess at how many times we'd done it before you walked in?"

I took a menacing step forward before becoming aware that any harsh movements may not prove a good idea with Letty in such a naked state. Then it seemed to hit me that under those covers she was completely naked. Or at least close to it. It made me nervous enough to have to take a step back.

"What do you mean?"

She got to her knees, still holding the covers around her. I took a step closer until I was standing at the side of the bed. She leaned in close so that she could whisper and still be heard perfectly. "I've been seeing him for about a year."

I gulped. "Excuse me?"

"Charlie, I've been seeing him for about a year now. He's my _boyfriend_." I felt my body stiffen at the last word. "You think you've been smart but you haven't. _I_ kept quiet about him because of the guys. At first it seemed insensitive to be happy when everything was still shit after you leaving. Of course then I realised Charlie would be safer if the boys didn't know, plus the fact that seeing him was rare at first. It was just easier to keep quiet in the end and when you came home _I_ didn't want to make things more uncomfortable. But then you had to be an over-protective dick so I decided to play a little game. And guess what? You lose."

I shivered. My whole body was tingling and I got this weird feeling coursing through me. What scared me the most was realising what I felt was jealousy.

* * *

_R&R_


	12. The New Guy

**Teenage Mishaps  
Chapter 12: **_The New Guy_

**A/N: **_This is where the story really goes AU, purely because a character joins the story in a different manner to what they did in the film. I didn't want to follow the film story line in order to bring them in._

Also, thank you **tanya2byour21 **for your review! It actually made me smile a lot!  


* * *

Letty didn't seem to be backing down so I did. As I got out of her room and the door shut behind me I felt like a coward for it. My whole body felt numb. Letty had a boyfriend? I really had been clueless. I knew she was meeting some guy but I never expected her to be in a relationship, especially one of that length. And what was that back there? I couldn't wrap my head around how jealous I felt when she told me. Had Vince and the others been right about Letty and I?

My thoughts were all coming at me one after the other at a phenomenal speed. I was so out of it that I found myself sat outside on the front steps. Elbows on my knees, head rested in my hands, my thoughts still on Letty and what had just happened.

"What's happened?"

I looked up at the sound of Leon's voice. He, Jesse and Vince were all standing in front of me.

"Letty has a boyfriend," I mumbled without much emotion.

"Since when?" Vince asked, frown forming.

"About a year according to her."

"She's playing you," Leon laughed nervously. "Right?"

"She's already sleeping with him anyway."

"Oh you didn't find them?" Vince said, sounding disgusted.

"Unfortunately," I sighed. "She kept it from you guys because it was easier and she kept it from me when I got it because she thought it would be easier on me. Then I ruined it by being over-protective."

"Well now we know about Letty," Jesse said, trying to find the silver lining like always. "It's just Mia now."

"Yeah, something ain't right," Leon agreed.

"Maybe I'll walk in on the truth again," I mumbled.

* * *

I was luckily able to keep my mind somewhat off of what had happened. The races were a real blessing. I was going to punish the girls more by making them stay at home but I was at a loss after Letty's confession and that they might get into worse trouble if left alone.

"We keep an eye on both of them," I told the guys. "But Mia is the one we have to crack now."

No one replied as our eyes found Letty smiling. I turned to see that she was smiling at Charlie who was making his way towards her. When they did reach each other his arms encircled her waist while hers rested on his shoulders. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered something. She nodded and said her piece before they hugged.

"Doesn't it feel a lot harder to disprove the whole thing when they look kinda cute?" Leon commented.

I would expect to want to hit him for such a comment but he was right. They did look good together. Charlie even kept an arm around her and glared at any guys who got a bit too close or stared for too long. It was hard not to be pleased with. "It would be easier to hate him if he wasn't making such a good impression."

"Looks can be deceiving," Vince reminded.

"I can run a check when we get back?" Jesse offered.

"Nah," I sighed. "I believe that they've been together a while. She knows him, Letty isn't that stupid to be played for that long. Plus when I threw him out of her room he told her he was sorry. It was like they had expected this."

"She probably told him about us," Leon shrugged. "Maybe told him it was best not to react."

"Yeah, maybe," I agreed. "Keep an eye on them but keep a distance."

We all agreed before splitting up. Jesse went to look at the cars, Leon went to the scanner and Vince and I went to look for Hector.

We found him with his usual group, taking the money for the first race. It seemed that it was junior racers first, nothing of interest. When Hector was finished sorting the money he settled with me and Vince, the three of us leaning against a nearby car.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"You two racing?" he asked. "Because there's a newbie in town who looks to be asking around the races."

"Who is he?"

"Brian," Hector shrugged. "Newbie. He was training as a cop but then he ended up quitting after a while. Turned out it wasn't for him, he was turning on people who were just like him and he didn't want that."

I nodded my head as I looked towards the crowd, trying to find this Brian guy. When my eyes locked onto Mia with some blonde guy I just knew.

* * *

_R&R_


	13. Someone Else's

**Teenage Mishaps  
Chapter 13: **Someone Else's_  
_

I made my way over to them. I could hear Vince move behind me but I couldn't sense him which told me that he wasn't following exactly, just keeping his eye on things. When I got closer to the scene it became a little clearer visually but still left me confused.

Brian and Mia were talking with each other but there was some distance between them. They seemed comfortable talking with each other but they didn't appear to know each other all that well. It helped to ease my growing anger and tension some.

"You two know each other?" I questioned.

Mia turned to me, smiling sweetly. "No, well, we just met."

"Brian, right?"

The blonde nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Hector informed me," I told him. "Said something about you asking around. Do you wanna race or something?"

"Oh, um, not yet," he said nervously. "I can drive but I'm working on my racing skills."

"You mean when you're not playing cop?"

"I was accepted into the academy but I quit before I got my badge," he said through gritted teeth. "I was already changing too much and screwing with my life."

"Well, Mia, you need to say bye now," I said sternly. "Need you nearer to us."

"What about Letty?" Mia asked, clearly trying to find an excuse not to come with me.

"She'll be joining us too," I told her. "Even if I have to use a crowbar to tear her away."

Mia reluctantly pulled herself away and went over to where Vince and Jesse were. Once she was there I went over to where Letty was still with Charlie. They both noticed me but neither moved, even as I got closer.

"I want you over there with us."

"It's not your race yet," she argued.

"Still, I want you there, Mia is there too."

To my surprise she didn't argue or show any physical sign of resistance. She turned to Charlie and kissed him softly. His arms wrapped around her, as if holding her still and keeping her as close as possible. When she pulled away they both smiled.

"I'll see you after the races, the usual after party."

"I'll be there," he promised.

They kissed again before pulling completely apart. I felt sick just watching them. I had the urge to tear them apart and punch him in the face. It didn't help that he seemed to be one of the good ones. It really was hard to hate the guy. It didn't help when he offered me a friendly smile before leaving Letty and I alone. There was nothing intimidating about the smile, it was a genuine one, like how you might greet a friend.

As we headed to the others she surprisingly kept in line with me, "What makes you think you or Mia are allowed near the party?"

She shrugged. "You can't keep us out of the way and you won't cancel."

She was right. After parties rarely got cancelled and there was no way I could keep them away from the party. I could lock them in their rooms but that could prove fatal. From the smile Letty wore she obviously knew she had me. I kept quiet though, not breaking her good mood. I was going to keep an eye on the girls and no guy was getting as close as I'd seen ever again.

* * *

I shifted again. I was half way. The other three cars weren't beside me or ahead so that only meant that they were behind me, that was good enough for me. I was so close now. The bright green Nissan was coming up beside me. He used his NOS the second he was up beside me, I counted to three before I used my own. He was gaining on the finish line but not quickly enough. I passed him as he was slowing down slightly. My car passed his and went over the finish line with half a car length between us. The crowd erupted the second I crossed the line. I had won, I definitely still had it in me.

I accepted my money and gave the crowd some attention before making my way over to the team. Mia and Letty were on the hood of Vince's car. Vince and Jesse were leaning against it on either side and Leon was making his way over. To my surprise Mia jumped off of the car and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her tightly before letting her go. Letty had removed herself from the car and stepped closer. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into me. She surprisingly hugged me back and I took a moment. I briefly buried my face in her hair, marvelling in how close she was. When I released her she gave me a small smile. It made my heart race and my stomach twist. It only got worse when it hit me that she was someone else's.

* * *

R&R


	14. Survival

**Teenage Mishaps  
Chapter 14: **_Survival_

* * *

I was so close to killing someone at the party. We weren't even their that long when I knew tonight wouldn't be easy or enjoyable. The second everyone started showing up Letty was with Charlie. From the way he looked it seemed like he knew the place, more than likely he had come to the parties while I was gone. I frowned at that, I never knew Letty could be so secretive. Mia didn't help either, she kept talking to Brian, offering him drinks and deliberately steering him in the opposite direction to the guys. It was probably a smart move on her side but still, seeing them together didn't feel right.

"He was gonna be a cop," Vince reminded.

I took the second beer he held. "I know, but he's not."

"I know."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And how are you so sure?"

He shrugged. "May or may not have asked Jesse to run a background check."

"And?"

"Name's Brian O'Conner," Vince explained. "He's from Barstow, California, moved here when he decided he wanted to join the LAPD. Like we know he quit."

"He ever been in trouble?" I asked. "Why'd he quit?"

"Juvey for popping cars, as for him quitting, he seems to be telling the truth." I looked at him and he didn't seem unsure. "It's official, kid didn't even graduate yet, nowhere near it."

I nodded my head. "So we treat this like he isn't one, alright?"

"What?" Vince asked, shrugging with as much innocence as he could muster. "Not like I was gonna use it against the kid or nothing."

"Wouldn't make a difference to Mia," I sighed, watching as the two of them started to dance.

"Just relax," Vince laughed, hitting me on the back. "We've got it covered. Ain't letting any of them out of our sights."

I nodded before sinking into the nearest chair. I tried to concentrate on my beer instead of what was happening around me. The music was loud enough that it seemed to drown everyone out. I didn't pay attention to any of the girls and they didn't seem to pay much attention to me tonight either. I wasn't sure if it was the mood I'd been in since getting here or if someone had told them not to.

* * *

The night was wearing on and my mood hadn't improved. The girls were as best behaved as I'm sure they could muster, but it didn't help. Every word, touch and dance shared between Letty and Charlie just made my stomach twist further. With Mia and Brian the very same things only made me feel more on edge. I only got up when I figured it was a reasonable time to tell everyone it was time to call it a night. The boys didn't argue but only helped me to clear people out. The music was turned down and people slowly ushered out.

When the place was completely empty I found Letty and Mia with Brian and Charlie. They were sat in the kitchen. The girls perched up on the counter while the guys stood either side of them. I stood in the doorway, leaning against it as I let them finish their conversation. As they grew silent they noticed me standing there. They didn't say anything but I knew they were questioning why I was there.

"It's time for the boys to go."

"Dom-" Letty started but I cut her off.

"No, don't even ask," I told her. "Everyone else is leaving."

"So, none of your skanks are staying?" Letty questioned, raised eyebrow.

"Nope," Vince said, appearing by my side. "Our boy hasn't even spoken to anyone tonight."

Letty looked taken back but she quickly recovered. "Wow, the first time in... How long?"

"A little over a couple of months," I bit out.

Mia bit her lip and Letty looked down. They knew I was right. About that time I was in prison. "I'm sorry," Letty mumbled.

"It's fine," I shrugged. "Just nice to prove you wrong, but the boys really have to go."

Letty rolled her eyes. "They're doing no harm."

"It's okay," Charlie said before anyone else could speak. "I'll just see you tomorrow."

Letty reluctantly agreed. She jumped off the counter and took his hand to lead him out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, it is late," Brian agreed, helping Mia off the counter.

"Will you be okay to drive?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I haven't had that much, I'll be fine to drive."

Just like Letty, Mia went with Brian to say goodbye. I sighed and Vince patted my back before following them. I groaned before turning to follow them. When I reached the front door the girls were saying goodbye. Leon and Jesse smiled at me before heading towards their rooms while Vince followed Mia upstairs, leaving just Letty and I.

She didn't say anything. Just stood there, watching me. There was something wrong with this whole thing. Sure Letty had always been that annoying girl who followed us around but she grew on me. I never admitted that but she had. Her interest in cars and her no care attitude was just too much to hate. This Letty was different. She was keeping things from herself and she was no longer following any of us around.

I was pulled from my thoughts as she headed upstairs. I followed her up. I wanted to talk to her properly. I wasn't stepping down from my plans to protect her and Mia but maybe if I spoke to her we could all live in peace. I followed her to her bedroom. I was surprised when she went in and left the door open behind her. When I entered she was sat down on her bed, facing her window. I sat down beside her, not quite sure how to start now that I was here.

"I'm only trying to look out for you," I finally told her.

"I don't need you to."

"I know you think that but-"

"But nothing," she cut in. "We survived while you were gone, and we'll continue to survive now you're back."

I glanced at her. "Letty..."

"Don't," she sighed. "Just get out."

I tried to figure out what she was thinking. From her tone and her expression I would have guessed that she was sad. It took a lot to upset Letty and it made my stomach twist to think I had something to do with it. I touched her leg softly before I got up and headed towards the door. i looked back at her and she was still sat in the same position.

"I didn't want to leave," I told her.

She only shrugged. I toyed with going back over to her but in the end I decided to leave her alone for a bit.

* * *

_R&R_


	15. Liars

**Teenage Mishaps  
Chapter 15: **_Liars_

* * *

I was so close to killing someone at the party. We weren't even their that long when I knew tonight wouldn't be easy or enjoyable. The second everyone started showing up Letty was with Charlie. From the way he looked it seemed like he knew the place, more than likely he had come to the parties while I was gone. I frowned at that, I never knew Letty could be so secretive. Mia didn't help either, she kept talking to Brian, offering him drinks and deliberately ste

For the few days that followed our conversation Letty never brought it up. In fact I rarely saw her which only made me worry. Most of her time was spent with Charlie. She checked in with me before going and she was always back for dinner so really I had no solid ground to have a go at her.

The guys and I still tried to think up a plan for us to keep the girls home as much possible. We had a few coming together but after making the boys leave the party early, my reaction to finding out about Charlie and Letty, then Brian coming into the picture, it would be way too obvious if we suddenly needed them to stay home on a Friday night. Part of me just wished one of the boys royally fucked up and gave me a reason to permanently remove them from the picture.

"Hey, man, you gotta see this," Jesse called as soon as I entered the house.

I entered the living room to see him, Leon and Vince surrounding his laptop. It wasn't a sight that didn't exactly comfort me. Something was clearly up and I wasn't sure I wanted to know about it.

"What's up?" I questioned, stepping closer.

"Brian has been in town for a bit," Jesse explained.

"Since when?"

"Since Mia's party round about," Vince supplied. "He was definitely here before the race where she said she'd only just met him."

"You say that like you don't believe her?"

Leon laughed. "Because we don't. I'm sorry, Dom, but she's been lying to you."

"No, Mia wouldn't, she can't," I argued. "Every time she does she folds."

"That was before," Vince tried to reason.

"What makes you think she's lying?"

"Well, Brian was at the diner, we can't be sure if Mia was there at the time but still," Jesse shrugged.

"How do you know that?"

"Brian told Hector," Jesse explained. "Brian was also at the high school, he was talking mechanics. Mia takes that class, she would have had to be there."

"Unless she skipped," Vince offered.

I nodded my head. Mia would never skip a class so she had lied. It didn't bother me that she knew Brian before the races, it bothered me that she lied. Mia never lied to me, not like this. She told me everything, or at the very least she gave me _something_. Sometimes she bended the truth but this time she out right lied. I hated that and she was going to know about it.

* * *

The second the door opened we were out of our seats. Mia came through the front door with Brian behind her. I grabbed her and pulled her behind me. I turned to Brian who looked confused, the door still open behind him.

"Get out," I growled.

"Dom, what's going on?" Mia questioned.

"I said get out."

Brian just stood there, he looked passed me to Mia. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled.

"I'll be fine," Mia said quickly.

He looked unsure but eventually he nodded. He raised his hands in surrender as he backed out of the house. As soon as he was clear I kicked the door shut. When I turned around Mia was just staring at me. The guys stayed back, knowing exactly how this would play out

"He ain't ever coming round here again."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so," I told her. "If I ever see you near him again you'll have hell to pay."

She was on me in a flash, beating her fists against my chest. As she did she was yelling about how unfair I was being, that she had done nothing to deserve this. That pissed me off. I grabbed her wrists to make her stop.

"You've done nothing?" I questioned. "You _lied_ to me."

"I- When?"

"You said at the race that you've never met Brian," I said, her eyes growing wide. "He's been in town for a while now. He did a couple of talks at your school _and _he's been to the diner."

"How could you know any of that?" Her eyes fell behind me and she gasped. "You got Jesse to run another check?"

"Yeah, after Hector got talking to him."

"Did you ask Hector to?"

I shook my head. "They were just talking, Hector organises the races, he's got to know who to be aware of. Brian was willing to tell him everything."

"He- I didn't know him," she argued. "He was never in the diner when I was, he only told me recently about that! And at school he was there with a bunch of people, telling us about cars, I already knew about cars. I only take that class because it made you all happy and I needed another choice. Figured I'd ace it."

"When did you start lying to me like this?" I asked sadly.

"Dom, I'm not, please, you can't stop me from seeing him."

"He's the guy you liked."

"What?"

"The guy, when I came into your room that night and asked you why you had gotten over your birthday," I explained. "You said you were interested in one guy. It was him."

"No, that was Adam-"

"Don't, if that was true then you would have been heartbroken seeing him all over those girls at school," I told her. "If you're going to lie, follow through on it."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Please, you can't stop me from seeing him! I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't trust him, not with him wanting to be a cop."

"He ain't a cop though," Vince reminded. "He changed his mind."

She nodded in agreement. "But knowing my luck he would have changed his mind about quitting as soon as I introduced you guys. Plus Dom, I know how protective you can be."

"Just go to your room," I sighed, letting go of her wrists.

She opened her mouth as if to argue but then shut it. With a defeated look she headed upstairs. I took a deep breath before heading to the kitchen, I needed a drink.

* * *

_R&R_


	16. Compromise

**Teenage Mishaps  
Chapter 16: **_Compromise_

* * *

Letty had come in not long after Mia had. Either she could sense the tension or Mia had texted her, because as soon as she was in she went upstairs. It was easy enough to pinpoint that she went into Mia's room. I had never meant to upset Mia as much as I did, but if she had only told me the truth then _maybe_ things would have gone down a whole lot differently.

"You do realise that Mia might go against what you said."

I looked at Vince. Of course I'd realised that, I just prayed it won't happen. "Or between her and Letty they'll figure away around it."

"Y'know, it's not fair for you to stop Mia seeing Brian but not stop Letty seeing Charlie," Leon pointed out. "They both lied about it in some way."

"I know," I groaned. "But I need to at least give Mia a couple of days to calm down slightly. Having the two of them pissed off at the same time is not a good idea."

"He's right about that," Jesse mumbled. "We're gonna need to set up a full scale evacuation."

Both Leon and Vince laughed. I rolled my eyes at them, laughing sarcastically, which only made them laugh harder. I really had gone and made things much worse for myself.

* * *

Of course, I had made things even worse. Mia and Letty were both avoiding me like the plague. Both of them refused to look at me and they only spoke to me when they had no other choice. It had been days since then and they were keeping it up. I never saw Mia with Brian but I couldn't keep eyes on her 24/7 so I couldn't be sure if they really were staying away from each other. I figured Letty was still seeing Charlie although I never saw them together. Since I'd told Mia to stay away from Brian I had been meaning to put the brakes on Letty's relationship too, at least for a bit. Things were getting way too out of hand and I needed at least one more less thing to worry about.

It never happened though. I knew I needed a solid reason, something that could explain me telling her to stay away from him, but nothing ever came up. There was also the fact that I never saw them together and Letty was avoiding me like the plague. It was frustrating. I just wanted both of my girls back. They were growing up way too fast. Plus, a further look into Brian told us that he was nineteen, the same age as Jesse and Leon and three years older that Mia. Part of me felt that it was way too much of a difference, while the other part tried to reason that I was jealous about Letty's relationship when she was four years younger than me. Talk about being the hypocrite of the century if I threw a hissy fit about Brian and Mia's age difference.

Luckily I didn't have to stress over it too much for too long. Eventually things seemed to pick up, or at least I thought they were. Suddenly Letty was showing up more at the garage. She hadn't really been there since I got back. I knew if she wasn't at school, home or the garage then she was probably with Charlie but I was glad that I definitely knew where she was three times out of four. Whenever she was with him she would text me every so often or one of the boys to say that she was fine and a rough idea where she was but nothing more. At the garage she never spoke about it. She got a list of what she had to do or who she would be working with and that was that. She spoke if it was to do with the job but then she was silent the rest of the time.

Naturally I screwed things up, again. Although I was pretty sure it wasn't entirely my fault. I tried to talk to her about what had happened but the second I mentioned it she went off on one. I expected her to defend Mia, but I had expected that when it had happened. That led to arguments and soon we were yelling at each other. I stopped when I realised how out in the open we were.

She took my silence as an opportunity to leave. She stormed inside and I took off after her. The boys and Mia were on the couch. She had been home and the boys had left the garage at least an hour ago. They all raised eyebrows at me (well except for Mia who refused to look my way) but I ignored them.

I headed out into the back garden where Letty had gone. It had started to rain now. I figured she had come out here to cool off. There was something more behind her burst of anger and I couldn't figure out what it was. She was keeping something from me and now was as good a time as any to find out why.

"Letty?" I called.

She didn't respond but I could see her through the rain. It was heavy now, pouring almost. I made my way to her, stopping beside her. To my surprise she was already drenched through but she didn't even flinch. She just stood there with her arms around herself as she stared off at nothing.

"Come inside," I told her.

"I want to stay out here," she snapped.

"Letty, talk to me. I don't understand why you're so angry."

"You don't even try," she mumbled. "Not with Brian, not with Charlie. If you don't like it then you don't try and I'm sick of it."

"I do try," I argued.

"No you don't," she yelled, turning to face me. "Stop being such an over-protective dick"

"It's my job!"

"No, it's not," she growled. "We survived while you were gone, remember? I survived without you Dom and I sure as hell can continue doing it now. I don't need you anymore. So stop acting like you own me."

As she headed back inside I followed her, but she was too fast for me. By time I got inside she was already heading up the stairs. I was barely a few steps up when her bedroom door slammed shut. I sat down slowly on the stairs and ran a hand over my head.

I counted in my head. When I got to a hundred I stood up. I made my way slowly up the rest of the stairs. I knocked on her door once before opening the door. I stepped inside. As soon as the door was shut she was throwing things at me. I was at least glad to see that they were soft things or things that barely made a mark. I brought my hands arms up to cover my face as she continued to throw object after object at me.

I grabbed one of the pillows from the floor and held it up as a shield. "Letty stop!"

"Not until you get out of my room and leave me alone!"

"Talk to me! Tell me why you're really so angry."

"I'm angry because of you! You being the selfish dick that you are," she yelled, throwing yet more stuff at me. I hoped she'd run out of things and decide not to throw anything heavy or fatal at me. "You say you do but you don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"That's not true, everything I've done lately has been because of how much I care for you and Mia," I argued.

"Bullshit, if that was true you wouldn't have left!" I felt something particularly hard hit my shin and I cursed. "You don't make someone fall in love with you then just leave like that!"

I dropped the pillow eyes growing wide. She was stood there, breathing heavily but nothing in hand and nothing nearby that she could throw. "Fall in love?"

She rolled her eyes as she settled on the bed. "Don't act like you don't know. I heard you talking to the boys a couple of weeks before your Dad… Well y'know."

"You were fourteen, I was eighteen, I was an ass, I thought you would get over it," I argued, trying to explain myself. "I didn't think it was anything serious."

"You still knew and you still left," she mumbled. "It was bad enough you were leaving your little sister behind."

"Should I have let Linder get away with it?" I questioned, trying not to get too frustrated with the topic.

"Look, he deserved to be punished for what he did. I loved your Dad, of course I did," she sighed. "But did it really do any good? Do you feel better?"

I frowned. She was right, I didn't. I had made my peace with Dad being gone while I was inside but it took longer to get over why I was actually in there. Hitting Linder over and over had felt amazing at the time, such a relief but it soon wore off. I had wasted two years and had put strain on my relationship with everyone I loved. Things I could have avoided.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I didn't want to leave."

"It doesn't matter now, I moved on eventually," she told me. "It took a while but then I met Charlie. That was part of the reason why I never told the boys. For the longest time they tried to cheer Mia and I up but nothing worked then Charlie made a huge difference. I lied so they could feel like it was them. I mean it was but Charlie got the ball rolling and me feeling better made Mia feel better, especially when I told her. It's funny really I didn't really love Charlie when we first started dating. It took a few months, longer than maybe it should have."

"Then why did you stay with him?" I questioned, carefully taking a seat on the bed beside her.

"Like I said, he made a difference."

"I'm going to tell Mia that she can see Brian, but under some conditions and I'd appreciate it if you follow them too."

"That depends, what are they?"

"During the week you go to school then come back here unless of course you're coming to the garage or there are some after school clubs. You two will do homework and then we'll have dinner. After that you two can go out and see the boys, but you have to tell us where you're going and be home between nine and ten at the latest."

"Dom-"

"No, let me finish. Of course if Charlie or Brian are coming here then you make sure you still get your homework done but they're welcome to stay for dinner," I explained. "As for weekends, you do any homework or chores that need to be done and you can meet up with them. I want you to check in with me or one of the guys every so often. On Friday nights and Saturday nights you can stay out till eleven, half eleven depending on where you are. Of course parties are usually one of those days so there's a chance it'll be later. If you break any of those rules then you'll be grounded and that means no seeing them during that time."

"Why the change of heart?"

"I want you girls to see where I'm coming from but I don't want you to hate me," I shrugged. "If I let you see the boys but have an idea of what's going on then we can both be happy."

"I'm still mad at you, but it's a start."

She didn't look that much happier. In fact I was sure that if I stayed a second longer she would throw something else at me. Without another word and deciding it might be better to leave her alone for a bit, I slipped from the room, intent on heading to Mia's. If I knew anything I knew that no matter how angry my sister was she wouldn't throw anything heavy at me. Or at least I prayed that was one thing that hadn't changed.

* * *

**A/N: **_Probably the longest chapter to date. That's my way of apologising for not updating sooner. This story was giving me so much trouble it was unreal. I hope you liked the chapter. Up next we see Charlie again and he even strikes up a conversation with Dom._

_R&R_


	17. Just Maybe

The boys and I were in the garage. The girls had some meet up with their friends that I had already said yes to it ages ago. A bunch of their friends were going but I didn't doubt that Brian and Charlie would be there too. The girls had done everything I asked and I knew there was supposed to be a large group. They were all going down to the beach then back to one of the houses. I actually knew the girl whose house it was at and her Mom too.

"Are you sure you're okay with them being there?" Vince questioned, it was only a couple of hours till closing time and everything was quiet.

"I promised ages ago," I shrugged.

"And you're okay with the boys being there?" Leon asked.

"What do you think?" I grumbled.

Vince leaned against the front of the car he'd been working on. "You've got to tell us, what the hell is going on? First you're hard on them, now, this. Why are you so understanding?"

"Letty, man, I thought Mia knew how to make you feel bad or to deliver some pretty shocking blows."

"What'd she do?" Jesse asked, joining the conversation. "Or say?"

"Told me she was in love with me."

"Well you knew that," Vince scoffed. "Right?"

"I figured it was a crush, I didn't think it was more. Apparently she's over it now though, thanks to Charlie."

"Then this is where you take your moment and swoop in!" Vince said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah," Leon said, nodding his head in agreement. "You claim your girl."

"Did you not hear the part about her not being in love with me anymore?"

"Bullshit."

It came from all three of them and I just stared. "Bullshit?"

"Of course," Jesse nodded. "Problem is, if it's okay for Letty to be with you and sex and that is on the cards then..."

"It'll have to be the same rules for Mia," Leon finished. "How's it going to look when you tell Mia she's too young to have sex when you're sleeping with her best fiend?"

"This is to say that Mia isn't already having sex," Vince commented.

I glared at him. "Don't say that."

"She's gonna eventually," Vince shrugged. "I don't like it anymore than you do, she knows that, makes sense for her to keep it quiet."

"You're just trying to make me storm that party," I sighed, settling into a nearby chair.

"So why don't you?"

"Just give me a few days."

* * *

I did give myself those few days. I managed to get some sort of stable relationship back with Letty and Mia. Of course there were times where I deliberately gave them extra chores and suddenly needed help at the garage. I was trying to limit the amount of time they saw the boys. Brian started to be around a lot. Although I didn't like him around my little sister, I couldn't deny he was alright to have around. He knew more about cars than he let on.

Charlie I still knew nothing about. He was never really around, Letty always went to him, something I figured was her choice. The weekend was a blessing. The races were there. Something to set my mind on straight. The atmosphere was blinding and the second I won, I just knew I couldn't sit back any longer. The guys were right, just because Letty had told me she was over me, didn't mean she was. I didn't know Charlie. He seemed great with her, but I could be better.

He showed up at the races but I didn't waste time doing anything there, I knew the after party would be a better place. Letty and I were on semi-good terms. She was still a little angry with me but over all we were better and she never could forgive me as quickly as Mia. I didn't want to lose her all together so I gave myself these few days to come up with a plan that would ensure I wouldn't lose her for good. I hoped that her and Charlie would just simply break up and that would be that.

"Hey, man, can I talk to you?"

I turned to see Charlie standing behind me. It wasn't what I was expecting at all. Kid was smart enough to get me somewhere public but not smart enough to pick grounds where he'd have power. Surely he must know that most people here would have _my_ back. It didn't matter how long I was gone. I'd proved myself as the King of the streets again.

"Depends, what's it about?"

"Letty," he supplied.

That sparked an interest, normally he was too busy drooling over her to want to talk about her or Letty herself would keep him away from me. "What about Letty?"

"I like her," he shrugged. "Like, really like her, want what is best for her and do whatever it takes kind of like her."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "And besides cars, her family makes her happy."

"What's your point?"

"My point is I want us to get a long," he explained. "Vince, Jesse and Leon too. I know you guys are looking out for her but I'm willing to do anything to get along. For her sake anyway."

"I wasn't aware that we weren't getting along."

"You hate me," he said very matter-of-factly.

"I've never said that."

"But you do and Letty can tell," he said with a shrug. "She hasn't said but I know she can see it. So, I'm not retaliating or fighting back. I'm playing good and trying because I want Letty to be happy."

With that he was gone. I stood there, shocked. Charlie had never really reacted to anything in the past, whether it be death glares in his directions or subtle warnings here and there, but I knew he wanted to sometimes. I was waiting for the day he snapped so I could get Letty away from him but he never did and apparently he never will.

* * *

The night wore on and Charlie did play good, he was good. That was what I hated most, he was one of the good guys. I should have been over the moon that Letty was with someone so respectable. It was the same with Mia. Although I wouldn't admit it, I was coming around to Mia being with Brian. I wouldn't be one hundred percent about it, but I was feeling better. Letty on the other hand was different. It had taken me too long to realise it was about my feelings and I was sick of it.

I watched them for a long time. Staring at them a little more openly than maybe I should have. Every time he made her laugh I thought of it as another time I hadn't made her. When they started dancing and their hands began to wander, I lost it. I gave my drink to Vince who at some point had come to stand beside me. He must have been talking but I completely blanked it out.

The small crowd of dancers parted for me as I made my way over to them. The second I reached them I grabbed Charlie by the collar. I yanked him away from her before punching him hard. The second he fell to the floor I knew it was a step too far. I grabbed Letty's hand and dragged her upstairs. The crowd were watching and Charlie was calling for her. She kept looking back but I refused to let go. Once we were at my bedroom door and it was open I let go, gently pushing her through. I closed it shut tightly behind me.

She glared at me before trying to reach around for the handle. I shifted slightly so she couldn't reach. She rolled her eyes at me and stepped backwards. She turned her back to me, running her hands over her face. The way they fell down in frustration told me she was about to say something. I stepped away from the door quickly. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. Before she could say what she intended, I pressed my lips to hers.

Letty didn't respond, she stayed completely still so after a moment or two I pulled away. I caught her hand just as it came up to slap me. She was glaring at me but I could see the tears in her eyes. I brought my hand up to cup her cheek softly, the other still holding her wrist.

"I'm not going to leave you again," I told her. I figured that was her main issue, that I'd leave again, she'd complained about me leaving so many times before.

"I don't care," she ground out. "You promised that before."

I frowned. "When?"

"When we were kids," she whispered, looking down. "First my Dad left then my Mom, you promised when I moved in that you wouldn't leave. You did."

I let go of her. The accusation sinking in. I technically had left her. We were both a lot younger when I made the promise but I had promised her. It was all sinking in. Letty hated getting close to people because they always left. She was close to Mia before she moved in so that was probably her biggest exception. The boys seemed to have wormed their way in. Dad was definitely more of a father figure to her than her real Dad but then he died. Then there's me. She had already admitted that she had fallen in love with me. Then I left her.

"I'm not going to leave you again," I repeated, more firmly than before. "Whether you like it or not Letty I'm going to prove that to you. I'm going to prove that you're still in love with me."

"And why would you do that?" she scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, getting that attitude back slowly, putting that shield up.

"Because just maybe I love you too."

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
